Trois mots si simples et si difficile à exprimer
by valelsa46
Summary: OS chlollien


Trois mots si simples et si difficile à exprimer.

Pdv Oliver

Chloé et moi nous sommes rencontrés alors que j'étais encore avec Lois. Cependant j'ai réellement appris à la connaître lors de notre première mission ensemble.

Elle m'a tellement bluffé, c'est grâce à elle que notre Flash nationale est revenu en un seul morceau.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai découvert que son cœur était rempli de cicatrice.

Elle a énormément souffert à la mort de Jimmy et moi j'ai essayé d'être présent pour elle, le plus possible.

Nous nous sommes lentement rapprochés, avant chaque mission. Le seul contact de sa main sur mon bras, suffisait à me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je fasse attention.

Parfois, je revenais avec quelques égratignures qu'elle s'évertuait toujours a soigné ; je pouvais sentir son regard réprobateur sur moi et là je lui disais « Ne t'inquiète pas acolyte, je reviens toujours ».

Elle souriait, je savais que je comptais beaucoup pour elle mais elle ne savait pas à quel point elle comptait pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer et surtout, j'avais trop peur d'une réaction négative. Alors le temps passait et rien ne changeait.

Puis un soir, elle est venue à la tour j'étais en train de m'entraîner. Elle avait l'air à bout. Elle s'est servi un verre et s'est installé dans le fauteuil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Chloé ?

- Euh non, enfin tout va bien. Répondit-elle.

- Tu es sûre, parce que tu sais moi je peux tout entendre.

- J'ai vu Clark et Lois tout à l'heure, ils allaient dîner.

- Tu as encore des vues sur Clark ? Demandais-je piteusement, ce qui la fît exploser de rire.

- Non ! Mais tu vois malgré les dangers, ils fêtent la saint-valentin. Alors que moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir mis ma vie entre parenthèse et…

- Vient avec moi. La coupai-je, en lui tendant la main

- Euh, où ?

- Je t'invite au restaurant ! Toi et moi, on va célébrer dignement cette fête d'amoureux entres célibataires.

Pour seule réponse, elle prit ma main, le sourire retrouver. Elle est tellement belle pensais-je.

Nous avons mangé et puis beaucoup bu aussi, enfin nous étions tous deux conscient de ce que nous faisions. Je l'a ramenait chez moi mais rien n'était prémédité.

- Je t'offre un verre ? Proposai-je.

- Hum, tu as du café.

- Bien sûr, je vais t'en faire. Assied-toi !

- Merci Ollie.

J'adorais qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses.

- Hum, il sent vraiment bon. Affirma-t-elle.

- Oui je fais bien le café. Dis-je en me détournant de ses yeux. Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? Repris-je pour garder contenance.

- D'accord, alors met nous un film d'action, les romances me donne la nausée. Avoua-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, regarde le dernier expendables. Je t'assure que là-dedans, ils n'ont pas le temps pour l'amour.

Elle me sourit et je démarrai le film. C'est naturellement qu'elle se blottit dans mes bras. Si elle avait conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait en moi.

A vrai-dire, j'ai passé plus temps à l'observer qu'à visionner le film. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien trop accaparer par ce qui se déroulait à l'écran.

- Regarde-moi-ça, c'est incroyable ce qu'il est musclé Sly !

- Euh, ben moi aussi et je suis plus entraîner. Répliquais-je du tac au tac.

Elle se retourna vers moi, moqueuse. J'étais déstabilisé et sans m'en rendre compte j'écrasais ses lèvres avec les miennes, elle ne fit rien pour me repousser. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble sans penser au lendemain. Qui arriva bien trop vite à mon goût.

Oui parce que ce matin-là, tout entre nous, était différent. Et pas de la manière dont j'avais espéré.

Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé, qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits, elle avait fuie. Quel idiot, je suis d'avoir tout gâché sur une pulsion.

A la suite de cette nuit, elle m'évitait le plus possible. Durant les missions, une certaine tension était apparu et grandissait a vue d'œil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Un jour, je suis arrivée à la tour. Chloé était avec un homme dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux mais ce type qu'avait-il de plus que moi ?

- Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ? Demandais-je durement

- Euh, il y a un problème Oliver ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ironisais-je.

Elle retourna à son bavardage, m'ignorant royalement. Je faisais les cents pas ; du moins dans ma tête parce qu'en réalité, j'étais devant à les regarder et sans bouger. Il fallait que j'agisse.

- Chloé ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. Les interrompis-je

- D'accord, vas-y je t'écoute.

- En privée c'est possible ?

L'homme fit un sourire timide à Chloé, avant de sortir rapidement.

- Chloé, je suis désolé…

- Non Oliver, toi et moi avons fait une erreur c'est tout.

Elle regrettait, c'était évident ça n'en faisait pas moins mal pour autant.

- Moi aussi, je regrette parce que j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Avouais-je

- Tu sais, ça a tout gâché, on ne pourra plus être complice comme avant, c'est bizarre. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été dur avec toi, on n'aurait dû en parler avant mais si tu veux on oublie ça et on essaie d'être amis de nouveau. Proposa-t-elle.

- Nan Chloé, tu ne comprends pas. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle parce que, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Et je n'ai…jamais su comment te le dire…Au début, je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps…et puis après…eh bien, j'avais peur.

- J'ai peur de comprendre ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Chloé, ce n'est pas une question de sexe mais euh, eh bien c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Je ne te suis pas du tout.

- Je t'aime Chloé ! Tu es la première femme que j'aime comme ça, à ce point-là.

- Tu oublis Lois !

- Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort. Cette nuit-là, quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. J'ai compris que j'avais fait n'importe quoi…et après, c'était tellement tendu entre nous…et je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi répondre…

- Parce que tu sors avec ce type !

Elle rit aux éclats, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu et ça m'avais manqué.

- C'est juste un homme que Clark a aidé la semaine dernière, il est venu pour ses papiers.

- Ouais, ben vu comment il t'a regardé moi je pense qu'il t'aurait bien emmené dans sa valise.

J'avais détourné la conversation, elle n'avait pas de réponse pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer. Comme quoi la vie est ironique. Pouvoir conquérir toutes les femmes, sauf celle qui a volé mon âme et s'est invité définitivement dans mon cœur.

- Tu…tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je le conçois. Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça… au moins maintenant tout est clair…parce que… surtout…je voulais que tu saches, que ce n'étais pas que pour une nuit. Tu n'es pas comme les autres Chloé tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

Elle avait la tête baissé, je n'avais plus rien à rajouter désormais, je savais. J'avais la main sur la poignée, quand elle reprit la parole.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ollie !

Elle venait de m'appeler Ollie, ça me réchauffait le cœur.

- Mais pas suffisamment pour toi. Dis-je pour être sûr.

- Et bien ça dépend, tu penses chaque mot de tout ce que tu m'as dit ; vraiment ?

- Tu me connais Chloé, je n'avoue que rarement mes sentiments si je le fait c'est que je suis sincère. Tu crois, qu'on pourrait avoir une chance tous les deux ?

- Je crois. Admis-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais avant redis le moi !

- Je t'aime Chloé Sullivan. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Plus que ma propre vie. Ajoutais-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle m'embrassa, fougueusement avec passion. J'avais la sensation de revivre. Puis elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes.

- Je t'aime Ollie. Avoua-t-elle. Quand je pense que je t'ai fait la tête tout ce temps, on aurait pu s'éviter ce mal.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû être plus courageux. Admis-je

- Je suis aussi fautive et puis l'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

- Oui, je suis d'accord c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Nous avons fait l'amour au beau milieu de la pièce sans se soucier de qui pourrait arriver. Peu importe on était ensemble, pleinement heureux.

Fin.


End file.
